


What Are You?

by restlesswritings



Series: Femslash100100: Zeros [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Hayley discovers the existence of vampires.





	What Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Discovery_ at [Femslash100100](https://femslash100100.livejournal.com).

Hayley walked down the street. After her parents had thrown her out, New York had been the first place she thought of going. It was a large enough place that Hayley wouldn’t stick out.

Passing by an alley, Hayley smelled blood. Her first instinct was to keep on walking, but it occurred to her that somebody may need help. Just because she was a monster didn’t mean she had to act like one.

Stepping into the alley, she spotted a man. With him was a woman, her face buried in his neck. Hayley could see she’d intruded on something private and was about to turn and leave when the woman glanced at her.

Hayley noticed two things. The first was that the man was bleeding from the neck. The second was that the woman’s face was not human. Her eyes were black and veins stood out on her face.

Hayley wanted to run away, but the other woman moved with inhuman speed and grabbed her by the hair. “You smell like dog” said the woman. “I suppose there’s no point in trying to compel you to forget what you’ve seen.”

Hayley gasped. Whatever this woman was, she could tell Hayley was a werewolf. “What are you?” Hayley asked when she could speak.

The other woman laughed. “I take it nobody has told you about vampires” she said, wiping her mouth. “I’m Katherine. And who are you?”

That night, Hayley discovered there was more to the world than she’d ever imagined.


End file.
